The Haunting of Dr Frankenstein
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are having their normal lives together, and all is okay in their little world. That is, until Dr. Frankenstein is released from the Movie Studio Park and is back for revenge against the singing munks for turning his monster into a gentle giant and he decides to use the Chipettes for his personal gain.


**A/N: Requested by _Skyler the Elf Owl._ She only owns OC's and I own some of my own... That is, if I decide to use any of my OC's. Everybody else belongs to their respective owners. This is also inspired by _Spiritofdawolf's_ story: The Return of Dr. Frankenstein. I was about to call this story that title, but I thought this would be more original and unique. Anyway, please Read & Review! **

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day as it was May. School was out for a little while as it was spring break, especially for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. There was nothing wrong so far and things were well for everyone. Well, almost. Ms. Miller was going out of town for about a week or two and she had asked Dave to watch over the girls for her.

Dave assured her it would be no problem, but he should know by now that having Alvin and Brittany together in the same room would be just as safe as Lady Gaga wearing her steak dress in a piranha pit. Hopefully everything would be alright, but day and night would involve eight chipmunks fighting, especially the new chipmunks in their social groups: Skyler and Mikey.

It was quite rare for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to find any other chipmunks their age or in school since they were raised by humans and not their biological family members.

* * *

"All right, kids," Dave came to the kids, a little exhausted after he had collected their pizza for dinner. "Since neither of you have homework, how about you watch a little something before you go to bed?"

"Madame Raya!" Alvin chirped.

"Oh, brother..." Brittany rolled her cyan eyes. "You can't be serious, Alvin."

"Hey, she understands me!"

Brittany stuck her tongue out in response.

"Guys, can't you go through one evening without fighting?" Jeanette sighed.

"Yeah, you guys ruin everyone's fun!" Eleanor added in defense.

"Oh, umm... It is a little intense..." Theodore agreed.

"Kids, I don't wanna have to apologize to the neighbors with your fighting again," Dave said, very tired of another one of Alvin and Brittany's infamous squabbles. "Now, why don't we just relax with our pizza and a movie?"

"Oh, alright..." Alvin and Brittany agreed, glaring at each other still though.

"That's better..." Dave smiled and let them to it.

"Why don't we look for a nice flick on the good old boob tube?" Mikey chuckled as he flipped the remote on.

* * *

The chipmunks all sat together as they were starting to eat together. The girls wanted to watch a beauty pageant that was on TV while Alvin got excited as there was a monster movie on. Theodore wouldn't even mind the monster movie either, especially after they had all become friends with 'Frankie'.

"Oh, Mikey, turn it back!" Theodore jumped in his seat excitedly. "I wanna see if this Frankie is as friendly as the one we know!"

Skyler glanced at the youngest chipmunk brother, a little surprised. "You want to watch a monster movie, Theodore?"

"Oh, yes," Theodore smiled. "Especially if it's Frankie!"

"Frankie?" the Chipettes asked together.

"He's our monster friend, made by the real and true Dr. Frankenstein himself." Simon assured.

Brittany sarcastically laughed. "Yeah... Sure... You met the real Dr. Frankenstein."

"We did!" Alvin defended. "You can just ask Dave, he was there!"

"Let's just watch a movie please," Jeanette sighed. "It beats Alvin and Brittany's fights any old day."

"Yeah, let's watch this one." Mikey agreed.

"Fine..." Brittany scoffed, still not wanting to believe what the boys said about them meeting Dr. Frankenstein to be true.

They all watched the movie and ate their pizza. Dave was actually relieved that things were quiet in the house for a change, even if they had a monster movie on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the movie park where Dr. Frankenstein had been defeated since the Chipmunks tamed his monster and he was doomed to be Sammy Squirrel forever, he found a way out of his costume and made his escape. He wanted revenge on those over-sized rodents. How dare they make his monster into a good person such as teaching him how to talk and drive.

"Those foolish chipmunks..." Dr. Frankenstein growled as he was off. "They thought they would never see me again, but they will learn that they're wrong... I don't know where I'll do, but I won't rest until I come back for those overgrown, nut-munching rats..." he growled as a flash of lightning came from behind him to set the evil and eerie mood of his reputation for being a horror person, not being a fictional character from the mind of one Mary Shelley.


End file.
